


Thank you, sir

by IvySprings



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, i cant write porn i guess without it being in 2 chapters, there is sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySprings/pseuds/IvySprings
Summary: You become Frederick's top recruit. He's got some secrets you don't know about.





	Thank you, sir

“I’ll always be a knight at heart.”

Being a Shephard for Chrom was not what you planned on doing with your life, but after a scare with your family and keeping you out of jail cells, you decided to devote your life to protecting the prince of Ylisse. You were a petty thief who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, so you made the mature decision of entering under Frederick’s watchful eye. The knight was rumored to always be extra stern, but he knew why you were here, just making his demands feel heavier on your shoulders. He was Chrom’s assigned deputy for very good reason.  
You were determined to not let him wear you down. You completed all training exercises to a point, met all demands with a “Yessir,” and no backtalk whatsoever. The others in your squad couldn’t understand what you were trying to prove, why you wanted to impress this guy with a stick up his ass.  
“Someone told me that he doesn’t even know how to relax because he’s so uptight,” you heard once in passing. “Chrom has a hard time getting him to lay off because of it!”

You were under his watch for a year before you found something bothering you. Something about Frederick.  
You were continuing to train under him, and at this point had gone on a few scouting missions outside the kingdom with him, and several others, of course. You had a few chances to show off that you were learning and knew what you were doing. He smiled and nodded approvingly, each time. You don’t know when you noticed how handsome the stern knight was. Your high marks and abilities made you popular with the others, but you were doing this for yourself.  
Right? For yourself. Not to catch anyone’s eye. Not his, since they seemed to always be on you. That’s normal, right?  
He would look away quickly if he met your gaze, his facade not cracked as he turned his attention to someone else to bark an order at. Right, right. Everyone gets the same amount of attention from Frederick. That’s what you thought.  
The mere idea of being alone with him for longer than a minute made your heart race with anxiety. His good mornings to everyone as he passed by sounds the same, so why did you sense a tinge of affection when he said it to you? You caught yourself wondering how he looked under his armour when daydreaming on a scouting mission. You slapped yourself for such a dirty thought.  
There was that one time, however, when you were returning to him with a completed task, opening the flap to his tent without prior announcement. You had finished early and were eager to report back to him. As you opened the tent, your eyes met with his bare back. Toned and glistening with sweat. You opened your mouth in surprise but no noise came out. Before he had time to turn around and see you, you quickly, and quietly closed the flap to his tent and backing up from the entrance. You needed to report to him still, but you had given yourself 10 seconds to collect yourself before facing him. You had to.  
After you counted to ten, you spoke loudly enough for him.  
“I’m reporting back, sir. Is it alright if I come in?”  
His startled voice came back to you.  
“Already? Ah, I’m not decent, give me just a moment.”  
After a few minutes he emerged, dressed normally from the waist down, but not wearing his top set of armour.  
“Oh! It’s you,” he said with a smile. “As always, you’ve completed your task with speed and perfection. Well done, you may end for the day.”  
You beamed, bowing and returning his smile. “Thank you sir, of course sir!”  
You tripped over your words, then over your own feet as your turned to leave. You caught yourself before scurrying away from Frederick.  
If someone had caught you peeking at the Prince’s deputy, you knew what kind of rumours would run about. Romance and sexual attraction in the Shepherds had to be under wraps and absolutely no forms of PDA could be seen.  
Your body heated up when he would accidentally brushed past you, his rough hands touching yours. That was an accident, right? It had to be. 

When out on leisure time, Frederick approached you. He wore his usual stern look, addressing you cordially before asking you to accompany him on a scouting mission.  
“It’s mostly to make sure that some children didn’t get bored enough to build a hideaway about 5 miles north of the city. It shouldn’t be too hard, so I only need to bring one person with me. Will you accompany me?”  
Your chest swelled as your heart raced. You were going to be alone with Frederick. For a few days, at the very least.  
“It would be an honour, sir.”  
“Wonderful. We leave in two days, before dusk. Pack accordingly.”  
You swallowed hard when he turned to leave. Oh, gods.

And that was how you found yourself leaving on horseback, a week and a half worth of supplies on your stead as you were seen out by Chrom, who expected to see you back no later than 2 weeks. It could have taken a shorter time, but Frederick, as pristine as he was, was going to make sure there was absolutely no harm that could come to his Liege from this makeshift shack. Chrom, with a pained smile, agreed to the longer time span as long as it meant his and the city’s safety was top priority.  
The trip was mostly in silence as you and Frederick kept a lookout for anything or anyone suspicious. As the sun sank closer to the horizon, you both realized you needed to find somewhere to hold up for the night. A cave behind a waterfall should do for now.  
“We won’t be too visible back here,” Frederick remarked, dismounting from his horse and removing his things from his stead. “I’ll get us a fire started.”  
You left him to it, stripping yourself of your armour and walking to the mouth of the cave, watching the sun dip behind the horizon, the black silhouette of the city to the east. The spray from the waterfall felt wonderful on your warm skin, which was burning up from more than just being in the sun. You two were truly alone. Frederick swore under his breath from behind you before quickly apologizing for the crudeness. You smiled and returned to him.  
“We’re not under Chrom’s watch, you know. It’s okay to not be so stiff.”  
A cold gaze met yours. You swallowed the lump in your throat.  
“A knight has no business being so crude. One needs to be on best behavior at all times.”  
You released a sigh. He really didn’t know how to relax. That’s why you snuck some mead into your bag, two bottles. Sure, you were his best soldier, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t still be sneaky. It would still be helpful in combat, you could argue. Sneaking poison into enemy supplies that looked like regular stuff that they had.  
“Come on Frederick!”  
You plopped down into the sand across from him of the fire pit, which was starting to create smoke. “Get that fire started and we can relax, commander!”  
“You do realize we’re out on duty, right?”  
The small pile of brush caught flame. “We’re not out lollygagging, this is business.”  
“And we’re winding down for the night where no one can see us. So,” you quip, reaching into your bag to grab the bottles of mead. “Let the fire get big, we can chat before we sleep for the night.”  
He grimaced at you, finally getting a steady burn on the sticks he had gathered. “You’re not out here to disappoint me, are you? I asked you to come of my own choice.”  
You chewed the inside of your cheek, almost losing confidence. Well, you’ve come this far, haven’t you? So you took out the bottle you intended for him, and tossed it into the soft sand in front of him. He looked at it quizzically then back up at you. You wondered if that waterfall was good at concealing screams.

“I know you look at me sometimes, sir. You do a fine enough job making sure others don’t notice.”  
You cracked open your own bottle, not breaking eye contact with him. “But I noticed.”  
He cleared his throat awkwardly before picking up the bottle you had tossed in front of him.  
“You’re my top recruit for a reason. Always on top of things, never missing a detail. As perfect as anyone could ask for.”  
You popped off the cap of your mead and brought it to your lips.  
“You should at least eat something before consuming alcohol.”  
You laughed, turning to your pack to pull out your rations. The night is mine to take, you thought. When you turned back, Frederick had moved closer, hands moving quickly for you.


End file.
